


Look Again

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Vampire Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: It's a bathroom at the back of a hospital with a guy crying in the only taken stall because his house doesn't have any mirrors left in it.





	Look Again

**Author's Note:**

> going through some old poems to see what I like enough to share but not enough to share with people I know. you know the stuff

Stand in the bathroom, eyes closed.

Breathe in. Ready.

Step out. Pull the curtain from the mirror.

Look in. Nothing.

Rub the sleep away.

Look again.

Nothing.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Punch the mirror – pull hand back in time!

Bad enough there’s no reflection,

No need to see the white skin-through cuts

Without the blood.

Breathe in.

Remember you never breathed out.

Breathe out.

Wait –

Was that…air?

From my dead-leaf lungs?

Breathe out again.

Puff. Blow. Big-bad wolf this shit. Blow.

Turn away.

Violence does not make blood.

Sadness does not bring tears.

No tears, no breath, no blood

No reflection.

Funny. Death doesn’t seem so bad these days.


End file.
